Now and Forever
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Desde que termino la dictadura de Franco en España,Antonio solo piensa en meter en otra dictadura a su país.Pero como siempre,tiene que haber alguien quien evite esa enorme locura.Fail summary lo se!pero por lo menos denle una oportunidad a mi primer Fic


Un poquito de por favor...que tengo miedo,este es el primero que subo y me da mas corte que unas tijeras...Espero que a tia Black no le importe que este primero no incluya mi tematica favorita:la favor,respetenlo!Ahi que miedo...a si,se me olvidaba:¡Que disfruten!

* * *

><p><em>Now and Forever<em>

(_España se a contaminado de las ideas de Franco)_

* * *

><p>Antonio había pasado horribles torturas y golpes durante la guerra civil española y la dictadura de Franco, mas había aprendido de aquellos ideales,mas que aprender,adoraba tanto la dictadura como aquellos ideales impuestos por el dictador. Quería una nueva dictadura para imponer aquellos buenos ideales. Mas,cierto "amigo" ruso suyo, Iván, no lo aceptaba. Durante una reunión,tuvieron una fuerte discusión delante de todos.<p>

-¡No puedes imponer esos absurdos e inútiles ideales en tu casa!-grito el ruso. Ahora si que resto de los países se escondieron como ratas al ver tanto un ruso enfadado como un español aun mas-¡Eso es demencial!

-¡Por que me lo digas tu no voy ha hacer!¡Maldito ex-comunista!-bramo furioso el español,mas que el ruso-¡Te odio!¡No te tendrías que meter en mis asuntos!

-¡Pero yo no!¡Por eso intento ayudarte!¡No puedes intentar dar un golpe de estado a ti mismo!tienes que entender que...-empezó el ruso mas el español lo interrumpió

-¡No quiero entender tu putos ideales comunistas sabiendo que vienen de ti!¡te detesto,maldito bastardo!

-¡Mas yo no!yo te quiero ayudar y...yo...-el chino miro cabreado y aterrorizado al ruso.¡No podía cambiarlo por un español que va de dictador

-¡Callate!-grito interrumpiendo a Iván. Se levanto de su silla-No ahí mas de que hablar por mi parte,buenos días!

Antonio salio de la gran sala,conteniendo toda su ira. El tenia en su mente de que todos eran enemigos suyos,incluido su pobre hermano,que decía que si había una dictadura en su casa creada por el,renunciaría a su casa,mas a el le daba igual. Se dirijo a su querido campo de girasoles y se tumbo,mas,que malamente también era del ruso. Mientras que observaba el cielo sin nubes,pensaba en instalar varios nuevos sistemas,junto con el valiente que encontró que daría la vida por una nueva dictadura.

Alguien tapo su querido y preciado sol. Tenia que ser Iván,¿Quien sino?Tenia ganas de matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Que quieres ahora,Iván?-pregunto enfadado el español,otra vez-¿volver a decirme:"Esta mal esto,esta mal lo otro,bla bla bla..."-intento coger la voz del ruso,quería burlarse de el.

-Intento evitar que mi sol cometa una locura

-¿tu...sol?-el español quedo sorprendido-Yo no soy sol de nadie,solo soy un...país

-No,eres mi sol,por quien despertó y me enfrento a Estados Unidos todos los días-dijo agachándose para estar a su altura. Le cogió de las manos y lo miro a los ojos. El español los aparto,mas el ruso soltó una de sus manos y le alzo la cabeza para poder ver sus hermosos ojos verdes como la hierva de su tierra-yo te amo...

-Pero...yo...-empezó a tartamudear al ver aquellos ojos violetas. Le intimidaban,pero a la vez le llamaban la atención,le hacían sentir extraño por dentro-yo...

-Yo te amo,te adoro,eres mi sol,tienes que creerme-dijo acercándose al rostro del español-te quiero ayudar evitando que comentas el mayor de las locuras...

-Nadie puede amarme...no,nadie...-tartamudeo el español-Tendrías que ir al me...-se interrumpió por que se topo con los labios del ruso:un beso suave,delicado,se notaba el amor que le quería transmitir. Era tan dulce y tierno..."apartate,España!"se dijo a si mismo Antonio"lo único que quiere es evitar que tus ideales los sigan los buenos españoles".Se aparto bruscamente y se alejo de el,arrastrándose unos pocos metros en el suelo,intentando no fastidiar ningún girasol. Estaba conmocionado,extrañado y...¿aterrorizado?no!nunca!tenia un sentimiento peor...¿como se llamaba?¿amor?

-No...yo...no puedo,no...soy idiota...-el español se llevo las manos manchadas de tierra a la cara,ensuciándose un poco. El ruso fácilmente llego hasta el sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-No puedes evitarlo...también me quieres,y yo te necesito a mi lado,Antonio

-No soy tu sol!-grito sin evitar que unas lagrimas le cayeran por los ojos. Iván le fue limpiando lentamente tanto la tierra como las lagrimas-No puedo ser el sol de nadie!Y menos tuyo!Antes me vuelvo ciego!

-No digas eso sabiendo que es mentira...-noto que la respiración del español se agitaba-no,no te me asustes,no quiero ver ese brillo en tus hermosos ojos verdes...por favor...

-¡Suéltame y largate!¡Solo dices eso para que los españoles no tengamos unos ideales perfectos!¡A ti te gusta China y todos lo saben!-El español quiso levantarse,mas el ruso se lo impedio cogiéndole de las muñecas y pegando su espalda contra la tierra-¡Que me sueltes idiota!

-Sabes que no me gusta el chino-se puso encima de el,haciendo sonrojar al español-yo solo te amo a ti,necesito de tus ojos,quiero volver a escucharte cantar como antes con aquella guitarra tuya,quiero que vuelvas a ser el España del que me enamore. Quiero estar con el ahora y siempre-sus rostros estaban a milímetros

España no sabia que decir,se había quedado petrificado,al final,el ruso era como un oso de peluche. Quería abrazarlo y besalo,mas la ira que tenia no se apagaría tan fácilmente,no señor.

-Gracias-dijo el español-Gracias

-No entiendo-el ruso se extraño

-Pues que gracias a aquel pacto de no meteros en mi guerra y dejarme al merced de aquellos cabrones,soy lo que soy. Disfruto matando a aquellos que no creen en mis ideales, mira,casi mate a mi hijo Enrique...y ahora si me disculpas,tengo un golpe de estado que dar con un amigo llamado Antonio Tejero

-No...no puedes...no esta bien-junto sus labios con los del español,dándole un largo beso,mas tras un interminable momento,el español se separo y tiro al ruso al suelo. Este se puso de pie y dijo con una sonrisa siniestra:

-Espero que esta dure mas.

Rusia se fue a casa de Madrid a toda ostia,importándole un comino la reunión. Encontró a la capital española con un poco de fiebre.

-Mi padre...padre se ha vuelto loco desde la dictadura.¡Quiere dar un golpe de estado con Antonio Tejero!justo cuando Suarez va y dimite...solo por que la locura se lo trago solo...yo no estuve para evitar que Franco le metiera esas ideas...-María empezó a llorar-papa...

El ruso la abrazo con cuidado,como si fuera de cristal

-Yo quise ayudar...mas mis jefes solo querían paz e hicieron aquel tratado a mis espaldas...

-Hazme un favor,Iván- este escucho con atención- Mi padre esta con Tejero en el Congreso,ve e intenta ayudar a que mi padre no secunde esto. Si el lo secunda,todos harán caso, hasta el rey por que el es España...

Dejo que María se durmiese en el sofá y salio corriendo de la casa. Tras sortear varios guardias civiles,pudo llegar hasta Antonio,que todos lo veían extrañado. Cogió a Antonio del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared,delante de todos que miraban la escena horrorizados.

-¿¡Como se te ocurre hacer esto a tu propio país!¡No los puedes volver a meter en una dictadura sin sentido!¡Justo en el día de la votación!

-¡Suelte a señor España!-grito un acompañante de Tejero, apuntándole con una pistola para asombro de toda la sala. Fácilmente tiro al chico al suelo y se llevo a España a fuera de la sala. Mas de un diputado esperaba convencerlo para que le hiciera caso.

Se encerraron en una habitación sin cámaras ni nada,solo ellos dos y productos de limpieza.

-¡Dejame volver con Tejero ahora mismo!- exigió el español en voz baja. Gracias a la oscuridad,al chico no se le veían las mejillas sonrosadas-No puedo perder el tiempo con esto

-¿Te crees que estas solo?pues no lo estas,Antonio- empezó ha hablar mientras arrinconaba en una esquina a Antonio para que no saliera corriendo- están tu hermano,tus comunidades...y yo. No cometas la mayor de las locuras de tu vida,mi sol

-I...Iván...-susurro Antonio al tener su rostro a milímetros del de el eslavo.

Iván no lo pudo evitar y lo beso. Tras varios intentos del español por deshacerse de el,al final le respondió con aquella pasión española que corría por sus venas.

-Te...amo-suspiro mientras se separaban

-Yo...también te amo mi sol-y volvieron a besarse con aquella pasión. Al volver a separarse por falta de oxigeno...

-¡¿Que estoy haciendo?-exclamo Antonio

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Antonio volvió a mostrar su cara de pocos amigos. Varios de los diputados pensaban que Iván no había echo nada,hasta que tras varias charlas con Armada y con Tejero,pasaron hasta el 24 de febrero sin salir,ya que el guardia no quería tirar la toalla. Por lo menos,vieron como Antonio saludaba a todos por su firmeza antes de ser juzgados y condenados mientras que pedía disculpas a la gente. Llegaron a la casa del español,donde una recuperada María dejaba la casa para ir la reunión.

-Tienes que comer y descansar...así de paso seguro que pillo a Moscú!

-Esta niña no tiene arreglo...¿que haces?-pregunto bruscamente y totalmente rojo al notar los brazos de este rodeandole por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho

-Pues que vamos a comer la paella de tu hija y luego hacer cosas bonitas...

-¿Cosas...bonitas?-trago duro y se puso rojo,pensando en que podría ser...

-Si...de esta noche no paso...vas a ser mio kolkolkolkolkol~~-dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

><p><strong>Epi-logo¿?X-Tra¿?:<strong>

_Millones de canciones todos estos años en mi alma_

_Y cuando nos conocemos se que todas son para ti._

La gente se había reunido entorno al español. Hacia años, décadas,que no tocaba la guitarra y cantaba de aquella forma tan suya. Y justo tocaba en su cumpleaños.

_Ahora tu voz canta todas ellas_

_Tus alas en las mías_

_Nuestra voluntad nunca caerá._

Rusia estaba a su lado,deleitándose con cada nota,palabra que salia. Sabia que el se la dedicaba secretamente,por que el español no quería decepcionar a Lovino.

_Sin cesar_

_Volaremos ahora y siempre_

_Lado a lado, ahora y siempre, mi amor._

También sabia que nadie se lo creería. ¿Que hacían dos opuestos juntos?Pues el ruso y el español lo tenían claro:amarse todos los días como si fueran el ultimo

_Millares de millas a través del aire tempestuoso, frío,_

_Realmente no hay nada a lo que no me atreva,_

_Subo al ojo del huracán cuando los vientos susurran tu nombre._

Francia entro con un pastel y lo puso enfrente de este,encima de la mesa. Con forma de su tomate favorito y con sabor a fresa,el francés tranquilizo a todos diciendo que lo había echo queria volver a intoxicarse con Inglaterra

_Sin cesar_

_Volaremos ahora y siempre_

_Lado a lado, ahora y siempre, mi amor._

Hungría saco su cámara de fotos y empezó a sacar fotos a lo loca,no quería perderse ninguna escena dentro de la casa de Antonio.

_Volaremos juntos ahora y siempre_

_Lado a lado, ahora y siempre._

Iván había tardado semanas en comprarle el regalo a su chico. Quería darle una gran sorpresa,una que le dejase con la boca abierta.

_Yo volare contigo ahora y siempre_

_Lado a lado, ahora y siempre._

Dejo su guitarra a un lado y soplo las velas. Su deseo:que todos fueran felices,el no era ningún agarrado,ahora,gracias a su pareja,había cambiado. Desde aquel primer beso entre ambos,todo había cambiado "misteriosamente":las reuniones ahora pasaban con mas calma,la gente se preguntaba como era que durante una o dos horas Iván e Antonio desaparecían y ni la húngara había logrado una foto para demostrar lo que pensaba Andorra,o también que Lovino cada vez estaba menos acompañado.

-¡Que jarto!-exclamo el español-Gracias a todos por venir!

Tras fiesta,buena tarta y regalos,todos se fueron,dejando solos a aquella secreta pareja.

-Mañana les diremos la verdad,se lo merecen-dijo el español mientras guardaba su guitarra-Se que te dije que no queria que Romano lo supiera,pero como que dara igual si se entera o no

Cuando escucho aquello,el ruso lo beso y se lo llevo en brazos a su habitación.¡Que la gente se enterase!¡Rusia y España se amaban!

* * *

><p>La cancion es Now and Forever del grupo Xandria. si apetece escuchar,unir las separaciones y entrar en la cancion,que no tiene perdida!espero que les haya gustadohaya sido de su agrado!Y por curiosidades de la vida,todo el mundo sabe de el intento de golpe de estado de Antonio Tejero:teniente coronel de la guardia civil españ usar ese tema por dos razones:por que encontre en Elkar(tienda de libros)un libro que trataba del 23-F(el famoso intento golpe de estado que tiene libros,pelicula y mini serie de dos capitulos,creo)mas gordo que la guerra civil y por que por ahora,no he encontrado ningun fic sobre el intento de golpe.

-http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v= WmjaefHG3Rg


End file.
